poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Rinz the Dog
They made it to the Throneroom Ace: Are you sure we can find Tron's source code? Kelly: We have to be quick about it. They are looking around and there's nothing here Kelly: Nothing. I think CLU has it with him. The Rinz appeared, Rev and Kelly are gonna fight him, but Ace stop them Ace: Wait, you two. Maybe he will ... Remember me about the Adventures that we had. Kelly: He's Memories are gone. CLU deleted all of his memories about you.. Ace: Well... Maybe I can... Jog his memory about who I am. A little heart-to-heart might do it. Kelly: He's a Program, Ace. Program doesn't have hearts. Ace: Listen! The Tron I know, he had something. He's gonna speak to Rinz Ace: Listen, you used to be Tron the Dog, right? CLU did Something to you messing with your memories. You're look confused, but that's okay. Come on, Tron. Remember me. He's is gonna fight him, he throw disk to him. But Kelly save him and they gonna fight Kelly: I don't think Rinz... Is quite the friend you remember. Ace: Maybe, he wants some time for this. Then Kelly got knocked out from Rinz Both: Kelly! Then gonna finish him off Ace: Tron! Don't! The door close and the ship has been lift off Ace: Tron. How could you? Then An Orange Monkey Robot appeared ????: That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe. Ace: Again with you? ????: Or in your case, the most precious... Hearts? Then Enma appeared Enma: The Memories and Heart are tightly linked. Both: Enma! Enma: Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotions, a feeling. But in a digital world, memory does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Mephiles, found an old system, and made a copy of its Master Control Program... And used it o were his own ends. This is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied. They saw a copied of Ace Enma: Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. Tron the Dog is a digital entity- so why would he be any different like his friends? He obeys the rules of this world. Ace- what about you? Ace: Me? Enma: Your Heart, memories, you're data, and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far- can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone else's? Ace: Of course! My memories and feelings belong to me. Enma: You have to check. Make a certain the box's contents match what's on the label... Since you have been chosen. He disappeared Ace: Chosen for what? ???: You think this is the realm of dreams, but there, you are mistaken. Rev: What do you mean!? ???: Data does not dream cannot dream. The door open Rev: Who let the door open!? ????: This World was real. You haven't the slightest idea where you see- that you have already wandered off the path. Ace: What do you mean!? He disappeared Minutes later They are in a Stadium Ace: What is this place? Announcer: Combatants 13 and 14 versus Rinz. They saw Rinz and CLU CLU: Hello, Ace and Rev. I've been waiting. Ace: Who are you? CLU: I'm CLU. Rev: It's you... You're the one who turned Tron into Rinz! CLU: Yes. I had to repurposed his code. Ace: So... Un-repurpose it! CLU: I will. Under the right parameters, I might. Ace: What? CLU: You and your buddy have a weapon called a Sword and you have many symbols on it. Hand them over, and I'll turn Rinz back to Tron. Ace: Our Swords?.... We.... Don't want to. Zadavia gave me this sword... And then Sword has became a new one and this sword is Special! This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy! Rev: Yeah! CLU: Looks like you have no choice. I have to get it by force. Then Rinz is fighting them Ace: Tron! Why can't we get through to you!? Then Kelly appears on top of the ship Kelly: Ace, Rev! You have to fight! Both: Kelly! You're alive! Kelly: Yes. I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape. You can do this, you can get through to him. You have fight him! Rev: How can we do that!? They blocked his attack Kelly: You can use your sword. Use all the Symbol you have. Ace: Okay. Let's do this, Tron! They are fighting him and they defeated him. They put there powers to him, and all the Data of his Memories and his Codes are back. Ace: Is he, Alright? Rev: Don't know? Behind them, CLU looks angry, he throw his Disk to Ace and Rev and then Tron has saved them and then he fell to the Abyss Ace: Tron! He's gonna save him, but it's too late. He fell to the Abyss CLU: I'll get you for this. I'll take my leave. He left, Ace look so sad Ace: I... Almost got him... Rev: You did your best to save him. Ace: Tron is still in there. Kelly: You and that sword has a special power. He looks happy Ace: So do you- power to make me see it. Kelly: So, does that means we're friends? Ace: Yeah. They laugh Minutes later Ace: What if memories aren't my own? Rev: No, Ace. You have to be like Tron. Ace: Yeah. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the Truth. They saw a Symbol of a Disk, they aim their Sword and they got the Symbol